in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
This page refers to the modern incarnation of Sonic. For his classic version, see Classic Sonic. and |BGColor = #2222FF |FontColor = #ffffff |strengths = Extremely fast and nimble |weaknesses = Sometimes too overconfident }} is a character introduced in the room of Super Smash Bros. His best characteristic is speed. He is controlled by Moon Snail and co-owned by SuperGaming101. History Pre-In a Locked Room Sonic started his life as an ordinary hedgehog, living with his mother and five sisters. At some point, he was accidentally dug up by a scientist known as Dr. Kintobor. The scientist used a device to teach the hedgehog the English language. Sonic became the doctor's assistant, and helped him find the Chaos Emeralds. After he and Kintobor found six of the seven chaos emeralds, one of Kintobor's devices malfunctions, and electrocutes him with the power of the emeralds and a half-eaten egg, turning him into Dr. Eggman. Sonic quickly took off, and the two became sworn enemies since then. Throughout his life since then, he made several friends, such as Tails and Knuckles the Echidna, and has thwarted Eggman's plans with them multiple times. one fateful day, however, he was kidnapped by Master Hand and converted into a Trophy, and was forced to fight in his game for years. Season 1 Once the gang got to The Room of Super Smash Bros, he met Lucas, Barbarian King and Super Monkey. After complimenting Super Monkey's moveset, he wished the four luck. During Round 2, he faced off against Sans (Who had also recently beaten Super Monkey). While he was able to deplete a lot of Sans' energy with Homing Attacks, Sans eventually got a Smash Ball and defeated him. He, alongside many other defeated fighters, were brainwashed by Master Hand to turn on the other fighters. When he was released, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to revert himself back into a living being, and joined the gang from there. In The Room of Clash Royale, he made a deck solely out of fast cards, but replaced a card with Arrows after Lucas mentioned the deck's weakness to Minion Horde. During Necrola's chaos, he summoned the Chaos Emeralds again to turn into Super Sonic. He used this power to destroy multiple Killer Robots, and turn BADTIME back into Sans. In The Lair of the Dark Star, he lost his ability to run fast thanks to the Dark Beacon. After the beacon was destroyed, he became Super Sonic again, and contributed a lot to defeating Dark Star. After he left the rooms, he joined Super Monkey, and chose to live with him in Monkey City. Season 2 In Face the Music, he was one of a select few who didn't get hypnotized by Beat-down Barry's music, due to his distaste for disco music. To be finished Abilities and Weapons *Sonic Speed: He's really, really fast. *Homing Attack: He can bash into a selected target. *Spindash: He can charge up and roll away really fast. *Super Sonic Style: He can summon the Chaos Emeralds at any time, turning him into Super Sonic. However, it takes a while in between transformations, so he only does this in urgent situations (As well as not wanting to abuse this power). **He can also transform out of complete rage, but he loses control of his actions, and becomes exhausted after reverting. Relationships *Master Hand: He's gotten very sick of him and being forced to fight for 10 years. He started to revolt, wanting to explore the next three rooms. *Necrola: Necrola freaks Sonic out. After seeing her turn Milo into UNLUCKY, he's been very scared that she'd do the same thing to him. Trivia *He was added because he is Moon Snail's favorite SSB character. *He will not be turned into a Killer Robot. But if he was, his name would be CHAOS. *After his first encounter with the gang, Barbarian King states "Huh, neat," a reference to the phrase in the Dorkly show, one used by Sonic himself. Lucas made the same reference after Sonic grew himself, but got called out by Barbarian King for stealing his reference. *The interview with him and Moon Snail's other characters reveals the following: **His favorite food is Chili Dogs. **He states the rooms created him. This isn't true, however, as he was actually made into a Trophy. The explanation is that he lost his memory temporarily. **His favorite moment was becoming a non-trophy. **His least favorite moment was realizing the terrible life as a smash fighter he lived. **He fears Master Hand and Necrola the most. **He has no preference in cats or dogs. **He dislikes pizza. **He wishes to visit Mario's world once. **He didn't answer the crush question, but when asked after the interview, he stated "I don't, never did, and likely never will, have a crush on anyone. Not even on Amy or Shadow, like a lot of the fanbase likes to believe. I just can't see myself in a relationship." **When asked whether he hates Necrola's robots or Eggman's robots more, he answers "yes", meaning he hates both equally. **He wants to have better present games. **His one wish is "for his friends to be safe". **He thinks the saddest moment was Sans and Super Monkey dying. **His plans for outside the rooms is just to see what the world's like. *He has an intense hatred for disco music, as revealed in Face the Music. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sonic characters